Some Final Thoughts at the Wall
by Dickonfan
Summary: Tristran thinks.


So, Wylda, I have returned."

The hawk, looking at Tristran, cocked her head slightly. _"I can see that."_

"Where have you been, eh? I have not seen you since the battle on the ice."

" _Why do you always ask me that question when we reunite? I have been fighting my own battle, with a hare that thought it could elude me."_

Tristran held out his release paper to show Wylda.

"I am finally free."

He looked over to the now empty stall where Dagonet's horse should have been waiting for Dag to come, and together they would ride off on yet another Roman-instigated mission.

"Dagonet is also free now," Tristran told her with a sadness in his expression that only Wylda would see. "But no piece of parchment freed him. He freed himself the moment he disobeyed Arthur. He did not prepare for combat. He readied himself for death. He ran toward the Saxons with his axe and broke through the cracked ice, stopping their advance. His closeness was too great a threat and target. They fired their arrows until enough were lodged in his body and his spirit was released to his ancestors."

Wylda worried his longest braid with gentle nips.

" _What is that which you have on your lap?"_

"I took the box once it was emptied of our release papers. Lancelot had taken them from it and handed them out to us. Bors threw both his and Dagonet's to the ground, claiming that Dag was already a free man, and walked away. I have never seen him so mixed with sadness and anger and hatred."

" _What do you need a box for, Tristran? If parchment was taken out, will you put some back in?"_

"Gawain retrieved the two papers of release. I suppose he will give one to Vanora to hold onto until she feels it is the right time to give it to Bors. I think we should put Dagonet's in the box, to keep it unspoiled. We can take it with us on our journey back to Sarmatia. Perhaps we will find some of Dagonet's family members we can give it to, to show that Dagonet completed his service to Rome with honor. Hey, what to you think?"

Wylda look at Tristran. She read in his eyes what he knew in his heart.

The release paper would stay with Dagonet. Even if family members could be found, they would not want to keep such a document. Not unless Dagonet could show it to them himself and tell of what he had done in those fifteen years to earn it.

Tristran could see that Wylda did not think the release paper should leave Dagonet as well.

" _Leave it with him. Put it in that box you took. Inside, it will not be spoiled by the wind or the water that falls from the clouds. When others come to look at the dirt mounds of the dead knights, they will see that box and open it. They will see that he was free."_

Tristran sighed.

"I suppose it would be best to leave it here with him. We will put it in the box and place the box on Dagonet's grave. He earned his release and others should know that."

tttt

Flying overhead, Wylda saw that it was just what they did. She saw Tristran hold open the box while Gawain put the release paper in. Then Tris closed the box and gave it to Gawain who laid it on Dagonet's grave.

"We'll join you soon, old friend," Gawain said to Dagonet.

" _I don't think he can hear you from under the dirt mound."_

tttt

" _Tristran, why does Bors remain at the mound? And why are you sitting here on top of the wall where the Romans walk? You should be preparing yourself for the start of your journey home tomorrow."_

Tristran looked at Wylda, now perched on his arm which rested on his knee.

"So, the Saxons are coming. They will be here soon. Thank you for the warning. We should tell Bors that it is time to end his final conversation with Dagonet."

Tristran continued to sit on the parapet, stroking Wylda in his soothing way.

"I sit here looking out at the land that will belong to either the Saxons or Woads. If I had to choose, I'd rather the Woads retain their land. It is theirs, after all, and I always enjoyed our battles together."

Wylda cocked her head.

" _Only because you came out alive and usually unhurt. Being unhurt didn't always happen when we went out together and you found them hiding in the forest."_

Tristran eyes Wylda, conceding.

"Yeah, yeah, except for those times when you and I faced them alone. I remember."

" _So why do you linger here?"_

"Dagonet faced the Saxons alone. We were there but he ran forward, knowing they would see only him for a few moments. And he did not see his killer. I do not wish to die that way."

" _Now, will you finally explain what you meant when you told me you wanted 'a good death'?"_

"When I am killed in battle, I want to look into the eyes of the man who bested me. He would be a warrior above all warriors. I will want to see this man as he sends me to my ancestors. And as I die, I will think of you as you fly free over green grasslands, searching for the elusive hare that will provide you with a challenging hunt."

" _No, Tristran. As you die, I will be flying overhead, waiting for you to join me in freedom."_

Tristran chucked Wylda under her head and clicked his tongue. Wylda took off for her last night's hunting in the fields she had come to know so well.

" _See you tomorrow, Tristran. How long will it take us to get to Sarmatia from here?"_


End file.
